1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of displaying a color image with a plurality of electro-optic elements, for example.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various electro-optic devices using light emitting elements such as Organic Light Emitting Diode (hereinafter, referred to as “OLED”) elements are proposed. The electro-optic devices generally have a configuration in that pixel circuits including the light emitting elements or transistors corresponding to intersection of scanning lines and data lines are provided with correspondence with pixels of an image to be displayed. In such configuration, if a data signal with electric potential according to a gradation level of a pixel is applied to a gate of the transistor, the transistor supplies electric current according to voltage between gate and source to a light emitting element. Accordingly, the light emitting element emits light with brightness according to the gradation level. At that time, if a property such as threshold voltage of a transistor varies for each pixel circuit, display unevenness to lose uniformity on a display screen is generated.
Accordingly, a technology to compensate properties of a transistor of a pixel circuit is proposed (for example, see JP-A-2011-53635).
Meanwhile, in a case of displaying a color image with an electro-optic device, a configuration, in which electro-optic elements correspond to any of RGB, for example, and 1 dot color is realized with light emitting of three electro-optic elements corresponding to RGB, is employed.